The present invention relates generally to the field of data analytics, and more particularly to data analytics in SaaS environments.
Log analytics refers to the science of interpreting computer generated records known as logs. Logs, in their broadest sense, are a written record of events that are encountered by one or more computing devices in the form of a stream of messages in time-sequence. Logs be used by computing devices for a wide variety of purposes. For example, logs may be used to record events encountered during an installation of software. Other times, logs can record errors in a particular application. System error logs store a record of all the error reports that are received from system components. The error log can then be used by system administrators or maintenance engineers to trace and understand the cause of the error.
Data found on these logs can range from a few hundred megabytes to a few terabytes. Logs can be transmitted by network devices, operating systems, applications, and programmable devices to servers dedicated to analyzing data found in logs. Other times, logs can be written, stored, and analyzed locally on the user's computer after log analysis software has been “pushed” to the user's computer from the server.